


ASTRONOMICAL

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alien Culture, Alien Rituals, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altean Colony (Voltron), Altean Culture (Voltron), Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Matt Holt, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Badass, Battle, Beta/Omega, Blades, Blood and Gore, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Breeding, Come Marking, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Crossdressing Kink, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Feminization, Friendship/Love, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Implied Mpreg, Imprinting, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kings & Queens, Knotting, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Moaning, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Post-War, Praise Kink, Princes & Princesses, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rituals, Rough Sex, Rules, Rutting, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sheith AU Week 2019, Size Kink, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Sweet/Hot, Thace (Voltron) Lives, Top Shiro (Voltron), Tribadism, True Love, Weapons, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: In the days when Tribes and Empires ruled, there was a Great War. Until, two entirely different species put aside differences and placed a peace treaty. They rejoiced and as a sign of forever keeping their promise, the Galran Tribes offer up their Prince to the Commander of Voltron, Shiro.Shiro is sent to the Galra Tribes where he will Mate to the Prince. However, there are rituals to uphold and he has to respect  before he can claim the stunning eyed Prince. Shiro, is in for the surprise of his life when he learns that there are so many customs he would not be able to handle. Much less the Omega, Keith.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad forCast etc.2019©®ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega) Series





	ASTRONOMICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a New book based on one of my favorite series, Voltron and the otp, Sheith.  
> This has some tribal aspects to it and smut, of course. Just bare with me, writing on an ancient laptop. I warn you, this will not be suitable for young readers and this will include, mpreg, gay sex and blood. Thank you~JazamineLake.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Commander Shirogane is fulfilling his duty and meets the most beautiful Omega.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE~ DUTY**

* * *

Commander Shirogane Takashi; the Leader of Voltron, a handful of the bravest and determined, as well as the best soldiers in the Arusian region and the Black Paladin was currently being escorted by Kolivan, the Galra Emperor into Mamora, the grand central of Galruk. Shiro, along with the Queen of Altea and her Mate came to this side of the region for a grand occasion, invited really and by the Queen's order, they had accepted. Normally, Alteans would not be caught dead in the Galruk region much less be escorted by Galran. One such feet was only possible because of the Peace that had been established between the two Regions. Though that did not help that he was nervous. 

The Great War plagued the regions for generations. It all began by the hand of the tyrant Emperor, Zarkon, the former Leader of Voltron and Black Paladin grew hungry for power and separated the once two peaceful peoples. Countless blood was spilt throughout the ages and seas of tears had flowed. Zarkon forced his people to fight or face his judgement and the Altean King, Alfor, to protect his own Kingdom, fought back. There had been many times, that Shiro himself led Battles against this old ally. Zarkon's son, Lotor, the Prince of Galruk region, whom Shiro had faced and defeated had soon become corrupted by his Father's maliciousness and led the troops into War. Lotor's defeat only fueled his Father's blood-lust and he grew blinded with anger against the Alteans that he was not aware of his own downfall. He was overthrown and killed by his own, a General of his that had grown tired of his madness and single handily, put an end to the Great War.

Kolivan, Leader of the resistance, known as the Blade of Mamora, then took up the role as Emperor and he led his people for the past year, justly. He healed his people's wounds and brought to the now Queen Allura, a preposition. Which was the reason for Shiro's distress. Kolivan believed in a time where Galra and Altea could be more; be one. Allura was quick to take to the idea and had discussed it with her advisers and Shiro. When Shirogane had heard the plan, he was in his seat beside Lance, the Queen's Mate and he'd been all for it as it was brilliant and would uphold the peace for the next generations. Then, the Queen started to hint that the intended could not be over thirty nor should they be a Beta. That ruled out seven people at the table, not including himself and they had to male, intelligent, respectful, patient and a soldier with a high rank or bloodline. All eyes on him now and he had to slowly bring the glass of water he'd been drinking, away from his mouth. He was pretty much speechless.

Allura then excused them all and he was left alone with her and Lance, the Blue Paladin, his friend and the Queen's bonded one, Normally, Coran would be with the Queen on things like this, however, he had some matters to attend to. Allura rose from her seat, voluptuous white hair flowing down her back and galaxy blue eyes were framed by pink marks. She gives him a kind smile and directs him to the balcony. He'd known her since he started training and when he was chosen by her Father before his passing, he grew to admire her admiration towards her people and her bravery. They then soon became friends, one of his closest. 

"I know that this is so sudden, Shiro but you have to know that this would heal so many wounds faster." She speaks softly; calm and kind. Much like her parents, Allura was gracious and a merciful leader. She did not agree to the War that had plagued on for years and when her time came to be Queen, she had searched for Peace while Zarkon was Emperor and he had taken it as a sign of weakness which, Shiro made sure to prove otherwise. He may be patient but, he did not take kindly to the Queen being underestimated. "A Mating to Omega Prince, Keithra would ensure a bright future for both regions." 

"I know that, Allura..."

He did and he was very understanding. He knew what this would entail and how much it would help their future, nonetheless, he could not help the worry. But he could still carry out his duties, right? The suggestion to the Queen had been to bring an alliance via a Mating to the now Prince of Galruk, Keithra. Shiro only knew so much about the Prince but he knew a lot on Galra tradition. Apparently the Prince, an Omega, had been mated to Lotor but, with his death, he needed to be mated again before his next Heat. Galra traditions were unlike Altean but, Shiro would have to get used to them. The Omega Prince was the son of Emperor Kolivan and a considered a rare jewel by his people. Shiro wondered how the Prince had taken to the idea as he was aware that Galra Omegas had few rights. He hoped that the Prince was not being forced into the Mating, as that was the last thing he wanted. 

Alas, he was not given any exact details on how the Mating would take place but, he was aware of the date he was to become a Bonded Male. So, within the next week, he had been preparing to depart to the Galruk region. Shiro slowed down to look around at his surroundings, his trip to the Galruk region had been a long and all through it, he was mostly focused on what his betrothed was like. He was sure that Allura and Lance, along with Katie had talked his ear off about the Galran and their traditions. What he had learned and seen was not enough to prepare him for this. Galra were a tall and tribal race, so they unlike, Alteans wore less clothing due to their warmer weathers. The warriors, Alphas and Betas who stood taller and broader than Shiro, even Hunk, wore fur from hunted beasts that were draped over one shoulder, they did not cover their chests and had thick, dark coloured, patterned skins around their waists. Some that had front and back tails which flowed almost to their ankles. Now the Omegas, who were visibly smaller than the Alphas and Betas, male or female, wore over their parts, a thin and flowing sash, that showed their thighs, if they were female, they had a wrap over their breasts, some with fur and thicker than others. Many were adorned with gold on their skin, wrist and horns, they all made way for them to pass, even bowing to Kolivan. 

In the brief moment that he had been introduced to the Alpha, he had noted that he did not wear the standard gold or fur coats. Instead, he wore a dark material that was without any fur and had his gray hair twisted at the back. He walked silently though his size and spoke to Shiro and the others with surprising gentleness. He, though Emperor for such a short time, already had the respect of all his people. He was good to them, he could tell and there was no fear or hatred in their movements, the Galra had truly accepted this male as their Leader. Music, soft but deep enough that Shiro could figure it came from a drum, began to beat. Kolivan brought them to a long sitting area with a table, set with a wide variety of foods for Hunk to choose from. The Beta was already licking his lips. Shiro, however, was told to sit between the Queen and Kolivan while they wait and feast. Shiro tries to enjoy the music and food, but that doesn't go well for him, so he takes in the Mamora. It resembled a tent but had a stage and the Galran just stood in front them in a semi-circle. At some corners, there are velvet curtains decorated with precise designs. Allura and Lance took up small talk with Kolivan, asking questions about the arrangement and what was in store for tonight. Katie, his Green Paladin and a Beta seemed fascinated by the Galran Omegas. Hunk, the Yellow, Paladin was too busy with the food to notice anything else.

Abruptly, Kolivan rises from his seat so fast that the chair scrapes back. The music changes becoming upbeat and a few more instruments join the drum beats. Kolivan meets a tall Beta female, a General, Shiro thinks. The female whispers to the Emperor before she walks over to a slit in the curtains and opens it. The Omega that follows is of a high standard as he wears a golden bracelet around his slender neck. He's also small for a Galra, even an Omega, with deep amethyst eyes and plump lips, he is adorned by a silk material similar to other Omegas. Differences such as the silk being a blood red and gold. Red trailed over his backside and front, shifting when he moved, teasing with the sight of smooth thighs. The knee-length, red sashes were clipped by gold to connect to one another and hung weakly on curved hips and a flat stomach. Gold was wrapped on one thigh and carried a pattern against his ribs and shoulder, more red silk crossed under his arm and over his nipples in two fat lines, it lastly covered his arms, almost to the [shoulders](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/737042295238326219/). It took Shiro a moment to realize that the Omega was Arusian. His skin was fair and dark hair grew past his nape in somewhat tamed waves. Allura sees the question on his face and laughs gently. 

"He's not actually Altean," the Queen says as Lance tastes the food, "but, he is very skilled in alchemy and magic. So, he most likely took that form to make us comfortable. How admirable." She then awes at the Omega. The Prince of Galruk.

Shiro suddenly feels incredibly embarrassed that he had looked at the Omega like that; like he was a piece of meat. It was just so suddenly, he was struck speechless by the Prince's beauty. A jewel indeed. The Omega Prince stands next to the Emperor and looks even smaller, the Beta female leads the way to the table, where Kolivan pauses and turns to his people. 

"Welcome all to the beginning of a new era; an era where two enemies put aside differences and forge a bond stronger than any alliance; a Mating!" Cheers broke out and the Male continues, "My son, your jewel Prince will be bonded to the Altean War Commander, Shirogane Takashi within a fortnight. Tonight commences the official preparation nuptials." There were more shouts and the Emperor faces Shiro who swallows visibly. "Commander, please enjoy the show."

Shiro nods stupidly while Queen Allura rises and addresses the crowd, "Thank you for inviting us, Emperor, we look forward to what you have in store for us." She then sits and nods at Shiro. 

Kolivan spares one last glance at the Prince and returns to the table where he sits. The Beta General stands a little ways behind him, she too was wearing the sleek material. The music continues on the crowd silences, and Allura leans over to him, whispering. 

"He's going to do a traditional dance that shows to an Alpha, his flexibility, which is considered very important to Galran Alphas. His flexibility means he's graceful and in some ways, sensual. Another trait the Alphas here admire, lastly, it shows that he is graceful, especially if he can complete it flawlessly. It's a very old Tradition and one that is highly respected."

Shiro takes this in and focuses his attention to the male Omega; the Prince and his intended. Keithra would be his within in two weeks, he would have a Mate, an Omega. The Prince bows in their direction and then silently raises one arm over his head while the other curved at his navel. He began to move to the beat, first, his leg moved up the other and he gave a sudden twirl, stopping on both feet. Hips rolled, a way that Shiro had never seen before but, it was definitely sensual because it had Shiro shifting uncomfortably in his seat. While slender fingers slid through ebony hair and pink lips parted. Silk red material moved with him, revealing smooth legs, thighs and just so much skin in General. And it seemed that Shiro was not the only male that liked what they were seeing as many of the Galra gave huffs of approval when the Jewel Prince arched, twisted and twirled. The music sped up and the Omega, his intended, rolled his belly at command while jutting his hips to the left and right. He turned again, to face them and finished with a low bow. Allura and Lance broke out in applause that was soon followed by the Galran, Shiro took a second longer to process and finally began clapping. The Omega Prince then huffed and gave a glare to Kolivan before leaving. The Beta General goes after him and Shiro wonders what that was about.

Allura gives him his answer as the crowd grows quiet once again, "It is said, that the Prince is a bit stubborn."

"Oh," 

Lance scoffs, "A bit? More like spoiled rotten."

Allura glares at her Mate while Kolivan says, "It is true, Your Majesties. Though, he's even worse these days. Most likely because his Heat is in a fortnight. But, that will be eased soon enough."

Shiro chugs a mead like drink and thinks, the things he did because of duty.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For Keith's tribal outfit, there are some obvious changes as I could not get what I wanted, that had to do 'cause it was the closest thing. The colour is red, the marks on the shoulders are not there and he's not that guy. If that art belongs to you or anyone you know, thank you and I do claim ownership for it, just this plot(I wish I owned Steven Yeun tho). I do warn you though, this will have some scenes not suitable for young readers. PLEASE- THIS IS AN AU, meaning I'm playing around with Voltron, kay.


End file.
